L'amour ne peut se nier
by dobbymcl
Summary: Godric Gryffondor, soldat, aventurier, incessant voyageur et meilleur duelliste de sa génération, confronté ici à Rowena Serdaigle et son insupportable intelligence. Rowena qui semble ne pas l'aimer, du moins c'est ce qu'il croit.
1. Chapter 1

**L'amour ne peut se nier**

**Disclaimer : Vous le savez rien n'est à moi mais à Madame Rowling. C'est bien dommage, j'aurais bien gardé Godric pour moi : snif !!!**

**Merci à octo pour sa lecture et ses conseils. Je ne peux pas avoir de meilleure béta vu qu'elle est aussi dingue que moi des Fondateurs.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez, surtout que c'est ma première fic à chapitres.**

Pour votre compréhension, les chimères selon EHP sont originaires de Grèce et ont un une tête de lion, un corps de chèvre et une queue de dragon. Elles sont vicieuses et assoiffées de sang donc il faut être Godric Gryffondor pour avoir envie de les combattre.

Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur ces charmantes bestioles allez dans le bestiaire de L'Encyclopédie Harry Potter.

Toujours selon EHP le nundu est un animal dangereux, voire le plus dangereux du monde selon certains sorciers. C'est un léopard géant originaire d'Afrique dont le souffle sème épidémies et mort. Là aussi, seul Godric, pouvait être assez fou pour en affronter un et en sortir victorieux.

Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur le nundu, pareil vous allez dans le bestiaire de EHP.

**Chapitre 1 Contemplation et colère**

La plume de Rowena Serdaigle crissait sur le parchemin pendant que Godric Gryffondor regardait tantôt le feu de cheminée, tantôt le dos de la plus intelligente des Fondateurs de Poudlard. Le silence régnait car elle était concentrée à écrire la conclusion de leurs recherches sur les sorts d'attaque.

Godric ne disait rien pour ne pas la déranger et aussi pour mieux écouter le crépitement des buches dans la cheminée car il adorait ce bruit. Il porta son regard sur la table en chêne, encombrée de parchemins, tous recouverts de sa fine écriture. L'intelligente sorcière passait la moitié de son temps à écrire le résultat des recherches de chaque Fondateur. Elle pouvait rester dans ses appartements plusieurs journées entières sans que aucun des autres fondateurs ne la voient.

Godric soupira discrètement comme s'il avait peur que Rowena l'entende. Pourquoi ne pensait-elle qu'à ses recherches ? Pourquoi s'était-elle attribuer cette tâche fastidieuse de répertorier chaque sort ou chaque potion, crées par Salazar, Helga, elle ou lui ? Ils étaient quatre chacun pouvaient faire ce long travail d'écriture. Du moins pour lui, qui avait la bougeotte en permanence, écrire était long, ennuyeux et difficile.

Lui, il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il entraine ses élèves plus longtemps que les autres, qu'il organise des duels magiques, qu'il sorte du château dès qu'il le pouvait. Non, qu'il n'aimait pas Poudlard. Bien au contraire, il avait été le premier à approuver l'idée de Rowena d'enseigner à tous les jeunes sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Il adorait Poudlard et encore plus les personees avec qui il l'avait fondé, mais il détestait être enfermé trop longtemps quelque part. Il avait alors l'impression d'étouffer, ce qui était signe qu'il fallait qu'il parte.

Les longs mois d'été, où Poudlard était fermé, de juillet à septembre, on ne le voyait presque pas à Poudlard car il partait à l'aventure. « L'aventure, Pff, s'attirer des ennuis » avait dit Salazar quand Godric était rentré de Grèce, le corps recouvert de plaies et de bosses, parce qu'il avait combattu des chimères. Godric sourit, il avait l'habitude des critiques de Salazar, qui glissaient sur lui comme de l'eau sur un rocher. « Cesses de t'agiter Godric, tu me donnes le tournis » disait Salazar quand Godric remuait ses grands bras pour parler d'un sujet qui le passionnait.

Helga, elle voulait lui donner des potions de sérénité pour qu'il s'agite moins et se fâchait souvent contre lui quand elle jugeait qu'il dépassait les bornes. Surtout la fois où, il était allé en Afrique et avait manqué se faire mettre en pièce par un nundu. Il s'en était sorti cependant car il avait de la chance et s'en tirait toujours, mais jamais Godric n'avait vu Helga si en colère quand il était rentré à Poudlard : « Franchement, je me demande ce que tu as dans la tête à toujours faire des idioties que même un gosse de 15 ans ne ferait pas. »

Quand à Rowena, elle lui avait reproché d'être trop exubérant quand elle avait appris qu'il s'était battu contre des trolls : « Pff, il faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer et que jamais tu ne te tiennes tranquille. Tu es épuisant Godric. »

Godric haussa les épaules, Salazar, Helga et Rowena avaient tous tort de le prendre pour quelqu'un d'inconscient et d'immature Il était quelqu'un de bien mais il n'aimait pas l'immobilité, il était un homme d'action.

Il reporta son attention sur Rowena qui écrivait toujours. Il voyait son poignet fin et pale se déplacer le long du parchemin. S'il réfléchissait bien, il était tout le contraire de rowena. Lui, sans cesse en action, elle calme, posée et réfléchie. Lui, pouvant avoir des colères terribles si quelque chose le contrariait, elle ne s'énervant presque jamais. Lui, ne pouvant pas faire plus de deux heures la même activité, elle pouvant rester des heures entières dans ses appartements, à écrire des traités magiques ou à lire des textes à la limite du compréhensible, parce qu'elle avait une soif de savoir inextinguible qui allait de pair avec son intelligence hors du commun.

Godric Gryffondor n'aimait pas les femmes futiles mais il aurait voulu que Rowena Serdaigle ne soit pas si sérieuse. Comment pouvait-il dire à cette femme si intelligente ce qu'il pensait d'elle ? C'était impossible pensa-t-il en soupirant une fois de plus. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, qu'il trouvait ses cheveux bruns les plus beaux du monde et qu'il avait envie d'y passer la main pour vérifier s'ils étaient doux et soyeux. Non, il ne pouvait absolument pas luis dire qu'il adorait quand elle souriait parce qu'elle avait eu une idée de génie, et il pouvait encor moins lui dire, qu'il voulait serrer sa taille fine dans se bras. Il devait taire aussi le fait qu'il était terriblement tenté de goûter à ses lèvres aussi appétissantes que des framboises mures.

Il soupira encore tout en sentant la colère monter en lui. Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui affirmer de telles folies. Elle le rejetterait immédiatement s'il faisait ça car elle était tout son contraire. Lui, il était voyageur, aventurier, un guerrier redoutable qui avait aidé un roi moldu et il était le meilleur duelliste de sa génération.

Même elle, il l'avait battu en duel alors qu'elle était la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération. Elle et sa fierté, elle et son insupportable intelligence. Franchement, depuis que Salazar, Helga, elle et lui avaient fondé Poudlard, il y a dix ans, qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait à part rester assise à rédiger des parchemins incompréhensibles. Lui, il avait voyagé, fait la guerre, failli mourir face à des chimères et face à un nundu, et elle pendant ce temps était resté sagement dans sa tour. Aussi raisonnable que présentement, à écrire encore et encore, ne s'apercevant même pas, que lui dans son dos, était aussi en colère qu'un hippogriffe enragé.

Il était fou de l'aimer, il perdait son temps avec elle. Il se leva de son fauteuil et partit en claquant la porte, car s'il restait cinq minutes de plus dans la même pièce que Rowena, il allait lui arracher sa plume des mains, et lui crier à la figure tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Tout en regagnant ses appartements, il eut envie de faire voler en éclat une ou deux statues. Notamment celle de Merlin qui avait été le maître de Rowena. «C'est de ta faute à toi, si elle est si intelligente et qu'elle a son joli petit nez plongé dans des parchemins à longueur de journées ! » hurla Godric à la statue du célèbre mage.

Il continua son chemin vers chez lui tout en se demandant comment faire pour vaincre la soif de connaissance de Rowena. Il était idiot quand même !!! Il avait connu mille et un dangers mais il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre cette femme. Il pouvait toujours demander à Salazar de préparer une potion d'Allégresse pour elle. Peut-être qu'ainsi, elle aurait moins envie d'étudier. Il pouvait toujours essayer de lui écrire des poèmes. Seulement, il n'était pas très doué pour ce genre de choses, et à chaque fois qu'il s'essayait à la poésie, ses parchemins finissaient dans la cheminée.

Il secoua la tête, en pensant qu'il pourrait prendre quelqu'un pour intermédiaire, Helga par exemple, mais il n'aimait pas cette idée. Quand il avait quelque chose à dire à quelqu'un, il préférait le dire lui-même. Il secoua encore la tête car établir des stratégies en matière des sentiments, n'était pas son point fort. Il n'avait qu'à continuer d'affronter des chimères, des nundus, et autres bestioles tout aussi charmantes. Peut-être que, quand il reviendrait suffisamment blessé, elle ferait enfin attention à lui.

C'est toujours en pensant à elle que Godric Gryffondor regagna ses appartements. Il ne se doutait absolument pas à quoi pensait Rowena Serdaigle. S'il l'avait su, il aurait été un peu plus joyeux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour les gens, je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé à publier cette suite mais le truc, c'est que j'ai écrit ce chapitre en deux fois. Un début qui me plaisait et une fin qui ne me convenait absolument pas. Donc, j'ai attendu de trouver l'idée qui irait bien, et c'est enfin venu.**

**Ensuite, je remercie mon adorable béta octo, parce que sans elle et ses idées ce deuxième chapitre ne serait pas terrible.**

**Enfin vous le savez les tout petits petits Fondateurs ne sont pas à moi mais à Madame Rowling.**

Rowena Serdaigle sursauta en entendant la porte claquer. Godric était parti sans lui adresser un mot d'adieu. Etait-il en colère ? Avait-elle fait ou dit quelque chose qui puisse le contrarier. Elle plissa les sourcils comme elle faisait toujours quand elle était soucieuse puis secoua la tête. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quoique ce soit de mal.

Prise d'une impulsion, elle décida qu'il était inutile de réfléchir plus longtemps. Elle se leva, prit sa baguette et sortit de ses appartements. Elle aperçut Godric Gryffondor au loin qui tournait à l'angle d'un couloir. Elle avança doucement derrière lui et le vit près de la statue de Merlin.

Cette fois, Rowena en était sure Godric était en colère. Elle le connaissait suffisamment, et l'avait observé tellement souvent pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait même de loin. Là il était fâché, c'était certain. Il était passé devant la statue de merlin d'un pas vif, ensuite, il était revenu en arrière et avait sorti sa baguette comme s'il allait provoquer le sorcier de pierre en duel. Il resta là un instant, tremblant de rage, puis il hurla si fort, que même les sirènes au fond du lac avaient dû l'entendre.

Rowena, l'avait bien évidemment entendu vu qu'elle était à quelques mètres de lui, et dans ses oreilles, résonnait encore cette soudaine rage gryffondorienne. Puis, elle avait vu Godric s'éloigner à grandes en jambées. Il marchait toujours vite mais il lui semblait qu'il avançait encore plus rapidement quand quelque chose le contrariait.

Elle hésita à le suivre mais à quoi bon ? Il allait surement chez lui et puis ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Elle avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit : « C'est de ta faute à toi, si elle est si intelligente et qu'elle a son joli petit nez, plongé dans des parchemins à longueur de journées. »

Elle le savait, c'était d'elle qu'il parlait car on l'évoquait toujours en termes d'intelligence. Certains disaient même qu'elle était la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération. Cela lui faisait plaisir par moments et l'agaçait à d'autres mais présentement elle était déstabilisée. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi être intelligente pouvait mettre Godric si en colère. Elle s'approcha de la statue de Merlin et s'assit sur le socle de pierre. Elle faisait souvent cela quand elle était fatiguée ou qu'elle doutait d'elle-même. Merlin avait été son maître alors elle trouvait toujours du réconfort auprès de son effigie de pierre.

Elle avait un lien privilégié avec cette statue car comme les tableaux, les statues pouvaient parler mais celle de Merlin ne parlait qu'à Rowena. Pas toujours, parfois l'intelligente sorcière discourait pendant des heures sans que le bonhomme de pierre ne dise mot. Ce qui était sur, c'est que la statue du célèbre mage connaissait tous des tourments, des doutes et des secrets de Rowena.

Elle préférait se confier à lui car elle ne l'ennuyait pas et il ne répèterait jamais ses secrets. De son vivant, elle avait une confiance inébranlable en Merlin, et maintenant qu'il était mort, elle le vénérait. Elle lui confiait donc tout ce qui le concernait. Ses doutes quand elle essayait d'inventer un sort et que cela ne marchait pas, ce qu'elle avait écrit, ce qu'elle avait lu. Comme quand il était vivant, elle partageait ses recherches, ses avancées et ses échecs en matière de magie, avec la statue de son maître.

Pourtant ce soir elle n'avait pas envie de parler de magie car ce que Godric venait de hurler la troublait : « Je crois que je l'agace, vous avez entendu ? Il me trouve trop intelligente. Pff ! Et lui alors ? Il n'a aucuns défauts peut-être ? D'abord, il ne tient pas en place, c'est exaspérant… Surtout qu'il se met en danger inutilement… On dirait qu'il fait exprès pour qu'on s'inquiète pour lui… Et le pire c'est que …

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui et tu rates tes sorts, et tu es aussi sociable qu'un troll quand tu le vois revenir couvert de plaies et de bosses.

- Charmante comparaison ! Oui vraiment, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. La vérité c'est que vous êtes jaloux car Godric est un meilleur duelliste que vous.

- Jaloux moi ? De cet idiot qui te crée tant de soucis et de tracas. Tu te trompes, si j'étais vivant je lui botterais les fesses à ce vermisseau.

- Pff ! Vous êtes jaloux et si vous étiez vivant, il vous battrait en duel comme il m'a vaincue moi. C'est vrai que j'ai été bête quand même. J'aurais pu, j'aurais du gagner mais j'ai fait l'erreur de… de… de… Oh non, vous allez vous moquer de moi.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais aucun secret pour moi.

- C'est vrai, mais vous comprenez, je ne veux pas que vous vous moquiez de moi. C'est tellement ridicule d'avoir perdu pour ça.

- D'avoir perdu pour quoi ? »

Rowena ne répondit pas, feignant de n'avoir pas entendu ce qu'avait dit alors le bonhomme de pierre insista : « Allez dis-moi s'il te plait, je te promets que je ne me moquerais pas de toi. ». Peut-être était-ce parce que la statue avait parlé d'un ton affectueux, comme Merlin de son vivant quand il félicitait son élève de ses bons résultats, que Rowena se laissa fléchir.

« Très bien, je vais vous le dire… Avant de me battre en duel contre Godric je détestais le vert car on dit que c'est la couleur du diable. Je le croyais moi aussi, c'est ridicule je sais, mais je croyais cela. Puis, je me suis battue en duel contre Godric, lors de ce tournoi magique. On était aussi forts l'un que l'autre. Je lui posais plus de problèmes que ces précédents adversaires, et je voyais bien que cela l'agaçait.

J'étais ravie car je trouvais qu'il avait trop d'assurance et je ne voulais pas le laisser gagner mais j'ai fait une erreur. J'ai regardé ses yeux, des yeux verts. Verts et clairs, jamais je n'avais vu des yeux si beaux, si troublants qu'ils m'ont déconcentrée et j'ai perdu.

- PETITE IDIOTE ! Je ne t'ai jamais donc rien appris de mon vivant ? Ne t'ai-je jamais dit qu'il ne faut pas regarder un adversaire dans les yeux ?

- C'est possible mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait car au moins je sais que le vert n'est pas une couleur effrayante. Au contraire, c'est beau le vert, c'est rassurant et je rêve de vert le jour et la nuit.

- Par tous les poils de ma barbe, tu es amoureuse de ce stupide géant roux !

- Godric n'est pas un stupide géant roux et je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas… Oh et puis en quoi cela vous concerne qui j'aime ou qui je n'aime pas ? Vous n'étiez pas si curieux de votre vivant ! » cria Rowena Serdaigle.

Elle était si courroucée par cette maudite statue, qu'elle marcha à grandes enjambées, elle se déplaçait aussi rapidement que Godric, et ne regardait pas où elle allait. Elle ne voulait surtout pas penser au sorcier de pierre et à ces stupides paroles. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle aimait beaucoup les yeux verts de Godric ou qu'elle observait souvent sa haute stature, qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

Certainement pas ! Elle n'était pas comme ces nombreuses femmes, qui se comportaient comme des jouvencelles de quinze ans, devant le grand sorcier roux. Elles étaient ridicules à faire des manières pour attirer son attention. Heureusement, il semblait ne prêter aucune attention à ces sottes femmes.

Pour lui, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de se lancer dans de folles aventures dont il revenait à demi-mort. Ce qui la mettait en rage, parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Etait-ce cela aimer quelqu'un ? Se faire un sang d'encre et penser en permanence à cette personne ? Peut-être, sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas aimer ce satané géant roux, car il ne lui avait jamais donné la moindre preuve, comme quoi il était attaché à elle.

Elle avait tant marché qu'elle était fatiguée et n'avait qu'une envie, aller se coucher. Sauf, qu'elle n'était pas du tout devant ses appartements mais devant ceux du sorcier à qui elle pensait. Cette maudite statue lui avait tant embrouillé l'esprit qu'elle était partie dans la mauvaise direction.

Elle allait repartir en sens inverse, quand elle fut prise de l'envie de savoir si Godric dormait. Elle colla son oreille contre la porte et écouta. Il ne dormait pas, elle l'entendait marcher et crier de temps à autre « Pff, elle et ses grimoires… Elle et ses parchemins… Fichue sorcière… »

Il râlait encore contre elle, semblait-il. Ebranlée par cette colère qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle s'assit par terre, le dos contre la porte, pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Elle s'entendait si bien avec Godric, qu'elle ne voulait pas se fâcher avec lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rowena Serdaigle sentit quelqu'un la secouer. A demi endormie , elle murmura : « Pitié Godric ! Laisses-moi dormir ! Je suis fatiguée.

- Je te prie de ne pas me confondre avec cet idiot Rowena. »

La sorcière ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et les écarquilla en voyant l'incongruité de sa situation. Par la barbe de Merlin et par les jupons de Morgane, elle ne s'était quand même pas endormie dans le couloir, devant les appartements de Godric, et elle ne venait pas d'être réveillée par Salazar Serpentard. Ce n'est pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi bête, elle devait rêver. Elle se pinça pour vérifier et la douleur qu'elle ressentit lui prouva que tout ceci était réel.

Cependant, elle se ressaisit vite, se leva sans prêter attention à ses courbatures, et demanda sèchement à Salazar ce qu'il faisait là. « Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Je ne savais pas que tu étais le garde du corps de Godric. » Rowena Serdaigle eut la soudaine envie de lancer un sort à l'imbécile qui la narguait, mais elle jugea plus raisonnable, de terminer sa nuit dans un vrai lit. Elle rejoignit ses appartements, en ignorant les ricanements de Salazar Serpentard.

**Une review contre le droit d'être le nouveau garde du corps, au choix, de Godric ou Rowena, ça vous dit ? Par contre, ne les abimez pas trop parce que j'en ai besoin pour la suite.**


End file.
